Vincent's Fate
by starwars4life
Summary: Wondering why Vincent has never appeared in my stories? Well here's the reason! This story is my take on what became of Vincent after the events of the movie. Hope you enjoy!


_**Vincent's Fate **_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Over the Hedge in any way; DreamWorks owns the movie and the comic strip characters are the property of Michael Fry and T Lewis. All original characters belong to me.

It's a stormy day at the Elysian Fields Estates. The perfect type of weather to stay indoors and tell stories. And beyond the hedge, the adult hedgies are nearly done telling Mary, Bernard, Roger, Tyler, De'Ausha, Plushie and RJ's parents and sister how RJ met the whole family.

**RJ:** "So there we all were, trapped in the hedge between the mad bear Vincent on one side, while on the other side was that psychotic lady, Gladys wielding a weedhacker, and that fat verminator Dwayne with a shock rod."

**Ozzie:** "Claws, electricity, and that menacing weedhacking wire were popping out of everywhere…I was too afraid for the others to even play possum."

**Spike:** "It was one of the most traumatic experiences of me and my brothers' lives being that we were just 9 years old…"

**Quillo:** "Vincent nearly swiped us when he tore away a large chunk of the hedge where we were climbing."

**Spike:** "It was total mayhem."

**Verne** (while making eye contact to the opossaccoons)**:** "Then in a last-ditch effort out of pure desperation, your father was going to sacrifice his life to save the rest of us by distracting that homicidal bear…"

**Stella:** "But thankfully, RJ and Verne thought of a better way: give Hammy some Mach 6 energy drink so he'd be fast enough to set the giant verminator trap on to maximum power…"

**Lou:** "All while RJ put on Verne's shell to protect himself as he made Vincent lunge at him. Verne also had RJ's fishing hook attached to his shell, so he yanked him free of Vincent's death grip, and caused him to fall forward…"

**Penny:** "Which set off the trap against all three of those maniacs…"

**Hammy:** "Yeah! And I was still able to get the cookie!"

**Heather **(while looking at RJ)**:** "And after that, we had a brand new family member to join us."

**Tiger:** "And when the police arrested my former owner, I decided to join Stella and the others as in the outdoor woods as well."

All the younger kids go "Woah" or "Wow" in amazement while Rogan, Sarah, and Rebecca stare wide-eyed.

**Rogan:** "That was very brave, son."

**Sarah:** "Very noble too."

**RJ:** "Thanks mom and dad."

**Rebecca:** "You're a big risk-taker, y'know that big brother."

**RJ:** "It runs in the family, Becca."

**Mary:** "Hey, daddy?"

**RJ:** "Yes Mary?"

**Mary:** "What ever happened to Vincent?"

**RJ:** "All I know is that he was sent to the Rocky Mountains and hasn't shown up ever since."

**Verne:** "And that's for the best."

**Bernard:** "But even so, do you ever wonder what became of that mean bear?"

**RJ:** "To be honest…I really haven't…"

As RJ continues to answer questions, he is unaware of events happening over a thousand miles to the west…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's an overcast day somewhere within Yellowstone National Park in the Rocky Mountains, as a grizzly bear hurries to his destination: a deep and big alcove situated between two large boulders. As he approaches the alcoves entrance, two bears—one female brown bear and one male cinnamon bear—come out from their posts of guarding the entrance.

**Cinnamon bear:** "Freeze, who are you?"

**Grizzly bear:** "It is I, Duke Hector of the Vermillion Peak Fief. I come to bring news of great importance. I cannot say anything else without speaking to the one who the message is for."

**Brown bear:** "Password?"

**Hector:** "Salmon."

**Brown bear:** "Is that the red, the silver, or the chinook?"

**Hector:** "None of those. It's just plain salmon."

The two guards move.

**Cinnamon bear:** "You may pass."

As Hector goes deeper into the alcove he sees many other bears going about their daily routines: some servants, others guards, still others entertainers, and 3 Dukes from 3 out of the 10 fiefs in the Rocky Mountains.

He then reaches the throne room: a large hot spring with two bears on the left and right using ferns to fan something in the steam-filled area. Hector makes his way to the mouth of the hot spring and bows.

**Hector:** "All hail Vincent the Mighty: King of the Rocky Mountains!"

Vincent sits reclined in a relaxing position in the hot spring, drinking some fruit punch in a glass with a straw in it. He erects himself upright and lays his glass on a rock within an arm's reach.

Vincent hates that his routine of chilling out has been ruined, but takes all the time he wants to contemplate his new life before addressing the bear. Because _he_ decides what time it is around here.

**Vincent's thoughts:** "_Ahhhhh. This is the life. I'm the Bear King of the Rocky Mountains…I practically have all the food, power, land, subjects, and lady bears to satisfy all my wants and needs. I can do whatever I want, however I want, with no shame or regrets. That's my reward for being the biggest, baddest bear in the Rockies: I make everyone and everything my property...Ipso facto property that is._

_I may have lost to that wormy raccoon, RJ, but what I gained after coming here has finally made me…dare I say it: **Happy**...The emotion I thought I could never truly feel is all that I experience now. I don't wanna kill him anymore, he set me free. I'd been thinking too small in using him to get things I wanted, blinded by all the other possibilities that were in front of me._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course it had not been easy for Vincent to establish himself as King. The Rocky Mountains was a much different place than the area he had been taken away from. Rather than bears being free to do what they wanted, they were all under the rule to the King Bear who controlled all 10 fiefs in the Rockies. The fiefs, large sections of territory outside the King's personal palace grounds, were controlled by Dukes—bears who served as the King's eyes, ears, mouth, and will in the areas where the King could not keep constant watch over himself. The Dukes could rule their fiefs only how the King told them to. All bears living in the fiefs were under the Dukes' control, but still ultimately under the King's control. Family connections were how one advanced in this kingdom-based society, and only pure-blooded bears with power were allowed to live as "citizens" with rights. Those not as powerful had only a few rights that set them one level above the hybrids in the class system ladder. Hybrids on the other hand were considered impure and lived as slaves, though they were treated lower than slaves in terms of rights.

Vincent discovered that the Dukes were most prompt in their duties, for as soon as he was released into the wild after being transported, a black bear by the name of Duke Short-Tail approached him and said, "You, what is your name?"

**Vincent:** "Vincent."

**Duke Short-Tail:** "You are too large to be a pure-blood black bear. You're a hybrid aren't you?"

**Vincent** (with an attitude)**:** "Yeah, so what?"

Short-Tail slammed his left paw against Vincent's chest hard, the blow knocking him to the ground and attracting the attention of all the bears in the fief.

**Duke Short-Tail:** "Don't you dare talk to a Duke of King Berenstain IX's kingdom like that, mixed-bred slave! Now go join the other hybrid bears and work for the pure-blooded citizens in whatever tasks they give you."

**Vincent** (props himself into a seating position)**: **"I'm sorry I think I'm gonna have to clean out my ears 'cuz it sounded like you just called me a slave, and told ME what to do."

**Duke Short-Tail:** "You heard correct."

**Vincent:** "Lemme get something clear: I live by my rules only. The only one who tells me what to do or how to live my life is me. I have no interest in being a part of this 'Bear Kingdom'."

Duke Short-Tail stomps him foot on Vincent's shoulder, bringing him to the ground and keeping him there with his weight.

**Duke Short-Tail** (authoritarian tone)**:** "I see you lack discipline and respect to your superiors. Are you ready to learn your place in King Berenstain IX's Kingdom, slave?"

It only takes a faction of a second for Vincent to respond, but in that short time several things pass through his mind. Vincent mentally recalls a time he had heard such a similar proclamation before: from his extremely abusive parents who relentlessly beat him every moment of every day. The anger he felt for them then now resurfaces, but is intensified with the hatred of RJ and his pipsqueak "family" that sent him to this prison-based society of bears. More specifically, the image of RJ, protected by a turtle shell floating away into safety, giving Vincent an insufferably cocky smile and mock salute as if the raccoon knew exactly what fate would befall Vincent.

**Vincent:** "Sure. But I don't think you are."

Vincent grabbed the Duke's foot with both his large paws and twisted hard, breaking his ankle. Short-Tail fell to the ground screaming in pain, but his scream was cut short when Vincent slammed his foot down on the Duke's chest. The larger ursine's immense strength inherited from his black bear mother and the grizzly bear who raped her in front of her cowardly groom-to-be caused 3 of the bear's ribs to break and drove his wind out.

**Vincent:** "Now you listen to _me_! I have no intention of following your controlling lifestyle and won't let you or anyone, not even the 'King' Bear, to take away MY freedom. Got that?!"

The crowd of bears gasped at the sight of what they had just witnessed. A hybrid bear, a slave, overpowering a Duke effortlessly was unheard of! It was also a high crime punishable by death, and 4 bears—a brown, a chocolate-furred, another black bear, and a grizzly bear—who were the Duke's guards moved in to carry out the punishment.

The grizzly tackled Vincent to the ground and prepared to hold him at bay while the chocolate-colored one moved to prevent Vincent from using his claws. But Vincent bit the grizzly in the shoulder which caused the latter to instinctively reel upward in pain. When the chocolate-furred bear collided with the grizzly, Vincent got to his feet and brought down both fists on top of the chocolate-furred bear's head who went out cold. Then the brown bear started swiping Vincent with his claws, scoring a few superficial scratches before Vincent was knocked to the ground again by the other black bear that had climbed a nearby tree and jumped toward him.

The two bears pummeled Vincent mercilessly until Vincent grabbed a large rock and hit the brown bear in the head so hard that it knocked him out. The black bear bit down on Vincent's arm which certainly hurt him and caused the rock to drop out of his paw, but didn't distract Vincent from driving his other set of claws into his assailant's unprotected face. The black bear let Vincent go to roar in agony, but quickly renewed his attack on Vincent. As soon as his opponent's arm came forward, Vincent side-stepped out of the way and did a powerful uppercut to the elbow which broke the unfortunate ursine's arm.

Needing to keep the pressure on his enemy, Vincent put the black bear in a headlock and tightened his grip. The bear tried to free himself, but Vincent's hold was like a steel vise and caused his opponent to black out in seconds.

Vincent casually straightened his ruffled fur and asked the crowd, "Who's next?"

The bear onlookers could only stare wide-eyed at the battle ground, astounded and deathly afraid of the newcomer who had bested not only a Duke, but his personal guards as well.

Vincent snorted with a satisfying sneer when no one came forth to challenge him and walked over to Duke Short-Tail who had been watching the battle in horror.

**Vincent:** "Just so you know, I didn't even use my full strength in the butt kicking I gave you and your goons. I let all of you live 'cuz killing you would have been too easy, and that's not fun at all…I also need a new den to stay in. Guess I'll take yours. Got a problem with that?"

**Duke Short-Tail** (voice quivering in fear): "N-n-n-n-no."

**Vincent:** "Good. (Baring his teeth and giving the Duke a sinister look that seems to pierce his soul) And inform the King that if he or anyone tries to tell me how to live my life, I won't go easy on them. I'll kill 'em. _Understand?!_"

Duke Short-Tail frantically nods his head in affirmation, too afraid to even feel humiliated in front of his whole fief. And wondering like all the onlookers, Who is this bear?

And none wanted to know the answer to that question more than the slave bears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At nighttime Vincent made it his new life goal to find a way to return back to Indiana and get revenge on RJ and his family. But right before he could doze off the sound of leaves rustling made him go on alert.

**Vincent:** "Who's there?"

**Female voice:** "We don't wish to harm you…We want to talk."

**Vincent:** "Come in…if you dare."

Vincent was surprised to see 20 bears make their way into his large den, thus filling it up. Vincent noticed that they all seem to be hybrids since their bodies and fur didn't match a true-blooded bear of any species in North America.

**Vincent:** "So…What do all you want?"

A medium-sized female bear who had addressed Vincent before entering stepped forward.

**Bear:** "My name is Kaia. I'm a polar-cinnamon bear hybrid as you can clearly tell. You are the only hybrid bear in the Rockies to have ever stood up to authority and come out on top."

**Vincent:** "Really? Humph, you sure are a bunch of cowardly weaklings to have not tried to make the Duke give you freedom."

**Kaia:** "We were born as slaves. Our parents never taught us to yearn for freedom. We were raised to simply follow the laws of the Rocky Mountains. The laws of the King. Not to fight against him."

**Vincent:** "Why have you come here?"

**Kaia:** "King Berenstain IX will not let you get away with defeating one of his Dukes or your strife for freedom so lightly. He _will_ stop at nothing to kill you. He commands the strongest bears you have ever seen."

**Vincent:** "_I'm_ the strongest bear you'll ever see, and don't forget it!"

Kaia looked at her fellow slaves and sees them nod, giving her the courage to speak on.

**Kaia:** "Which is precisely why we want to help you fight the onslaught that will come for you. You have the strength and the ability to stand up for what you believe in. You defeating Duke Short-Tail made us finally realize that just because we are slaves of the Berenstain Dynasty doesn't mean we can't fight back as well. Please teach us to do the same!"

**Vincent:** "Look, I just wanna get back to where I belong and kill the mongrels who got me sent to the Rockies in the first place. I'm not interested in babysitting all you or leading a revolution."

**Kaia:** "You won't have a choice. King Berenstain IX will chase you to the end of the earth before letting you get away. His best soldiers patrol the boarders of the Rocky Mountains and have killed all slaves who tried to escape. The boarder bear guards are too experienced and battle-hardened for you alone to prevail against. Their skills have been perfected by years of combat experience acquired from keeping the mountain lion dynasties away from the Bears' side of the Rockies."

**Vincent:** "You think that's gonna stop me from leaving? You don't know me."

**Kaia:** "But I know the Rocky Mountains. If you overthrow King Berenstain IX, you will gain all the land and power he controls in the Rockies."

Vincent's brow furrowed.

**Vincent **(in a voice filled with genuine interest)**:** "How much land and power are you talking about?"

**Kaia:** "Bears control half of the entire Rocky Mountains Range whereas the mountain lions control the other half. They have been feuding with bears to achieve full control of the Rocky Mountains since memory of this place first began. But with you leading us under the cause of freedom for all bears, you will easily gain enough support to topple Berenstain IX and maybe even the mountain lions so that you can gain all the Rockies. What do you say?"

**Vincent** (thinking)**:** "_Well, well. That sounds __nice__. To control the Rockies...All the stuff I can get for myself…What I can accomplish with power...Not only that, but these losers actually wanna help me get it. And if what she's saying about this King Berenstain is true, then to be a part of a group of bears means a shot at survival…But to lead a group of bears to achieve my interests means so much more…_"

Vincent looked at the desperate yet determined bears. His frown slowly turning into a grin.

**Vincent:** "You want a leader, you've got one. There's gonna be a lot of changes in how the Rockies are run when I get through with 'King' Berenstain!"

The den then erupts with the cheers of bears who were ready to do whatever it takes to achieve freedom once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXX

From there on, Vincent had an army of followers willing to fight and die for him without a moment's pause. However, Vincent and his army learned quickly that those who refused to abide by the King's and Dukes' laws were punished. However, those sent after Vincent learned the hard way that only he deals the punishments wherever he lives, and that his freedom could not be taken away. The fact that Vincent was also a grizzly-black bear hybrid also made it all the more blasphemous for him to stand up and challenge authority, making other slave hybrid bears rebel and join his cause for dominance out of newfound pride in their mixed-blooded heritage.

With his new allies, Vincent killed several Dukes of his predecessor's court, replacing them with those loyal to him, and slaying all those who refused to swear allegiance with then-known, Vincent the Hateful. During the latter half of Vincent's uprising, some of the Dukes wised up and decided to aid Vincent if he spared their lives. They did so out of fear or by choice, the latter reason stemming from their want for change. For Vincent promised that all bears would be free under his reign and could rule however they wanted and not in the way the king wanted, which caused even more bears to switch to his side.

After he had had enough, King Berenstain IX challenged Vincent to a showdown that decided the fate of the Rocky Mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a clear and dark night, a full moon shone light on a flat forest clearing that held a handful of trees scattered randomly in the otherwise grassy field. On one side of the tree line was Vincent and his rebel army. On the other side was King Berenstain IX—a gigantic grizzly bear—and his army of loyalists.

**Berenstain IX:** "Come forth alone, Vincent, you defiler. We will fight like real bears: One on one. No one on my side shall interfere and no one on your side will interfere!"

**Vincent:** "Hah! I didn't think you had it in you. So be it, Berenstain."

The two large ursines walked on fours toward one another so that they are in the middle of the clearing. Vincent saw that Berenstain towered over him with a height of 9 feet, a full 2.5 feet higher than Vincent. But neither bear was intimidated by the other's size or reputation. They only felt scorn for each other.

**Berenstain IX: **"You have been a persistent and most annoying thorn at my side for far too long, Vincent."

**Vincent:** "I'm not a thorn. I'm a whole cactus to you and your reign. And tonight is the night when this cactus's prickles pierce through your heart."

**Berenstain IX:** "Bah! I scratch my back on cacti, you little black cockroach."

**Vincent:** "A cockroach who got nearly half of your ex-subjects to join me in MY cause against you! That tells how crappy of a king you have been. It's time for change."

**Berenstain IX:** "You think that freedom for all bears is the best way to rule? You allow any lenience and betrayal will lead to your undoing."

**Vincent** (smirks)**: **"Do you wanna battle with words, or are you too chicken to actually fight me?"

**Berenstain IX** (sinisterly)**: **"No one insults the great Berenstain IX! By the end of this battle, you will finally bow before your King…as you fall to the ground dead!"

**Vincent:** "You aren't my King. Never was, never will be. Try to get that through your tiny brain before dying.

Berenstain IX snorted, got to his hind legs, and roared. The dual was on.

Vincent remained on fours and made a sudden lunge to tackle Berenstain…who held his ground on both legs despite being pushed a few feet. Berenstain used his large claws and carved into Vincent's back, leaving gashes in his fur. Vincent responded by biting into Berenstain's hip, causing the latter to release Vincent.

Needing a different angle to attack Berenstain, Vincent got to his hind legs. He and Berenstain walked to each other with bared teach and extended claws. When Berenstain threw a fist at him, Vincent surprised his enemy by countering not with his own fist but with his teeth which sank into Berenstain's paw. The claws cut up Vincent's mouth but his stronger bite caused Berenstain more damage.

Enthralled in his pain and rage, Berenstain proceeded to bring his other clawed fist down on Vincent's head. But when he struck his mark it was not Vincent who he hit, but his own giant paw, injuring the limb even further. Vincent lashed at Berenstain with his right paw, planning to hit his adversary in the head, but Berenstain used the arm of his damaged paw as a shield to block Vincent's hit and then delivered a giant blow of his own with his undamaged paw.

Berenstain made a deep cut across Vincent's chest, then connected with a kick to Vincent's left leg that brought the black bear to the ground. But being a little smaller and especially younger than Berenstain made it easy for Vincent to quickly crawl underneath the grizzly by going through his legs as if playing Chinese freeze tag. Vincent sprinted on all fours and began climbing one of the nearby trees to launch from above.

He was halfway up when Berenstain sliced through the tree with a tremendous blow, effectively cutting it down. Vincent's weight made the fall on his back harder, and before he could muster up enough strength to regain his footing, Berenstain bit the scalp of Vincent's head hard. The black bear tried to hit the grizzly with his claws, but Berenstain only bit down harder and refused to let go.

It seemed that the current King would be reigning longer after all.

Then, as luck would have it, Vincent felt ants crawling into his left paw. He risked (and suffered) additional scalp pain by turning his head to the left and seeing an ant bed just a few inches away from his paw. Vincent grabbed a large chunk of the ants' home and threw it right into Berenstain's face.

The dirt from the ant bed itself caused the grizzly's eyes to burn, but the stinging of the agitated ants following a second later caused Berenstain pain to become intolerable. He released his death grip on Vincent, taking a chunk of Vincent's left ear off, as he roared in pain and tried in vain to brush the ants off his face.

Wasting no time, Vincent hit his opponent senseless with blow after mighty blow using both giant paws, putting every ounce of strength he had in each one.

**Berenstain IX's thoughts:** "_NOOO!This can't be happening!__**I**__ am the King of the Rockies!__**I**__ am the strongest bear in the land!I will __**NOT**__ be defeated by a hybrid bear roach!__**I—!**_"

Vincent then landed the final blow, and Berestain IX thought no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fearsome battle had cost Vincent a chunk of his left ear and the large scar on his broad chest would remain visible for the rest of his life along with the claw marks on his back, but Berenstain lost his life which made Vincent feel more than even.

After the battle, Vincent and his rebels went on to wipe out the rest of the Berenstain royal family, and also disposed of all Dukes that had served under the Berenstain Dynasty, including those who changed to Vincent's side. The reason was to purge all traces of the Berenstain Dynasty and all who had been raised by the laws of that era of bears, for Vincent needed Dukes like himself: those who had never experienced royal power and who were loyal and familiar only to his ways, not others' ways. After the Berenstain Dynasty and old order had been eradicated, the new age of prosperity and dominance for the Rocky Mountains began.

To ensure no one would ever rise against him, and thus make him risk losing everything he had gained, Vincent decided to go against everything he stood for by sharing what he had won. Under his leadership, the class system of the Rockies was abolished, leaving all bears with the same rights and freedom to do whatever they wanted, how they wanted. The Dukes' new duties were to only make sure no one conspired to overthrow Vincent and didn't abuse their new freedom in a way Vincent wouldn't like, a task that was made easier by Vincent's frequent drop-by's around all the fiefs, proving himself much more personable with his subjects than any of his predecessors. Like his fellow revolutionaries, Vincent taught his subjects how to raid food from humans, thus ensuring that no one would ever have to risk going hungry again. He also trained his Dukes and guards to be as fearsome as he was to better protect the bears from their main competition, the mountain lions, whose persistent attacks on the fiefs were becoming more of a nuisance than a threat.

Such changes made Vincent adored by all his subjects. Freedom: a luxury that was only enjoyed by those with power under all prior reigns, it made all the difference in the world. No bears showed signs of wanting change any time soon or ever again. Fulfilling any of the new King's requests felt like an act of choice instead of obligation. Hence Vincent's lavish new life style that he never in his wildest dreams believed he would live. However, none of this means Vincent had softened up, for anyone who displeased him in even the slightest ways suffered his unfettered wrath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, having satisfied his nostalgia which took only 15 seconds to recount, Vincent meets Duke Hector's eyes and speaks.

**Vincent:** "Duke Hector, long time no see. You look tired from your journey, why don't you rest for a while? Enjoy the hot springs (gestures where he is sitting). Perhaps some refreshments (gestures at a cooler being brought in by two smaller black bears, and a buffet table where they put it down). Or, if you prefer, maybe some…other pleasures will make your every wishes come true. (points at 15 female bears who give Hector seductive gestures and looks). There must be **some** form of amusement I can give to you."

**Hector:** "I'm afraid that will have to wait. Others are not far behind."

**Vincent:** " 'Others?' What brings you all the way out to my humble abode?"

**Hector:** "King Vincent, the Mountain Lions wish to make a peace agreement with you."

This made all the bears within Vincent's chamber gasp and stare at Hector, including the fanning ones who stop their normal duties. Vincent scowls and turns his head around.

**Vincent:** "Did I say to stop?!"

The two bears on his left and right immediately snap out of their bewilderment and return to fanning the King faster than before, lest they wish to suffer the fate of their unfortunate predecessors…For not only was Vincent the greatest King of the Rocky Mountains, he was also the most ruthless.

**Vincent:** "Hah! It must be another trick to try to catch me off guard. Those overgrown house cats are genuine morons if they think I'll fall for another assassination attempt. Heck, bears have been feuding for control of the Rockies with mountain lions ever since, ever. Not to mention that there have been over a dozen assassination attempts on my life from them as soon as the first month I arrived here 8 years ago. Why enter talks of peace all of a sudden?"

**Hector:** "I only tell you what they told me. But like it or not, they are coming, and will be here any moment now. Concolor VII, King of the Mountain Lions, and his best hand-picked palace guardsmen sent an emissary to my Fief two days ago and gave me an hour head start to bring you news of their arrival."

**Vincent:** "Still sounds like a trick to me…"

All the bears turn their heads in the direction of an alarm-roar coming from the guards at the entrance of Vincent's palace.

**Brown bear's voice:** "Alert! Mountain lions are approaching! What does Vincent the Mighty command?"

Vincent claps his paws twice while standing up and walks out of the hot spring. The moment his feet touch the ground (more specifically the bear-rug of King Berenstain IX's carcass Vincent kept as a trophy and to be able to literally use his predecessor as a foot-wiping rug), 4 servant bears rush up to him and use beach towels to dry his wet fur while 2 other servants hastily file his claws to make them the sharpest they can. All servants finished their duties in 10 seconds and bow down, awaiting Vincent's orders.

**Vincent:** "Siege stations everyone! I will meet with the mountain lions, alone."

All the bears gasped at Vincent's proclamation.

**Vincent:** "No worries my fellow subjects, I've had worse odds and came out on top several times against cougars 3 times the size of 'King' Concolor VII. Or do all you dare to challenge my will?!"

Every bear bows as low as they can to show their final decision.

**Vincent:** "Good. 'Cuz if that kitten tries anything funny we'll go to war with the mountain lions and gain complete control of the Rockies! Let's just hope they're that stupid."

**Bears:** "All hail Vincent the Mighty!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The feline eyes of 15 great cats watch 100 yards away as a giant black bear emerges from the palace and gets on all fours to sprint toward the entourage of mountain lions/pumas.

**King Concolor VII:** "Ah, he comes alone…As I expected. Vincent the Mighty's ego has again outweighed his reasoning."

Vincent surprised the mountain lions by stopping 50 yards away. He then gets on his hind legs to help project his voice loudly toward his adversaries.

**Vincent:** "Hey, 'Conky' how about you show me you've got courage and let you and me have our meeting beast to beast right where I'm standing…Or are you just a cowardly lion like your Pop was?"

The insult causes Concolor to tighten his claws which dig deep into the ground, but only briefly.

**Concolor VII:** "Your proposition is accepted…Teddy bear 'Vincey'."

**Queen Dewclaw:** "My love, must you do this? Vincent is not very bright, but he more than makes up for it in brute strength."

**Concolor VII:** "The fate of our children, of our kind, and of the whole Rocky Mountains depends on this meeting. I might as well appeal to the bear's ego, even if it's the last thing I ever do."

**Prince Concolor VIII** (worried)**:** "Father…?"

**Princess Katt:** "Let us come with you!"

**Concolor VII** (looks at his family)**:** "Do not fear for me. This will work. (To all the pumas) A new age for mountain lions is about to begin and I need all of you to have faith in me."

**Guard mountain lion:** "We shall obey your orders, your excellency!"

All the pumas bow as their leader boldly goes toward Vincent. Soon the ursine and feline are in the middle of the green field with Vincent's palace and bears 50 yards away in one direction and the pumas 50 yards away in the other direction.

**Vincent** (with a smirk)**:** "Guess you're not a fraidy-cat after all…"

**Concolor VII:** "You mistake me for my father who I admit was not the bravest of pumas, but how many assassination attempts of his did you fall for: 3. You're all muscle and almost no brains, Vincent."

Vincent's smirk turned into a murderous glare like the one he gave RJ when the overgrown rat told him the food he had stolen from the bear was for the raccoon's "Family of one."

**Vincent:** "Keep smack talking me 'Conky'…It only makes my sending you to cougar heaven (extends out his large claws from his right paw which, being so sharp, glimmer in the sunlight) all the sweeter."

**Concolor VII:** "You insulted my father, I had to regain his honor…But that's not the reason I have come here."

**Vincent:** "Oh yeah? Then care to explain why you have intruded on MY land offering 'peace' of all things?"

Concolor VII's muscles tighten in anxiety as he prepares to do the unthinkable. His eyes meet Vincent's, then…

He collapses to the ground, bowing at Vincnet's feet.

**Concolor VII:** "Vincent the Mighty, our two species have been feuding for as long as time itself. For too long we have tried to steal each other's land and resources, blinded by the potential of what would happen if we joined together. I, and all mountain lions in the Rocky Mountains, swear allegiance to you!"

**Vincent:** "You think I'm gonna fall for your theater performance? Who's the stupid one now?"

**Concolor VII:** "I am…For not doing this sooner."

**Vincent:** "You're a terrible liar, y'know."

**Concolor VII:** "I swear on my father's grave, and on the grave of his father, and his father's father, all the way to Concolor I that we mountain lions have realized we cannot—we do not—wish to have you as an enemy any longer. We wish to become your servants and serve the dynasty of Vincent the Mighty for the rest of our days! (Looks pleadingly into Vincent's eyes) Please…your highness…accept my request and achieve wealth in land and power of an Emperor!"

Vincent's skepticism of the cougar pathetically groveling at his feet finally eased up when he noticed the look in the feline's eyes. They were actually desperate—very unfitting for the eyes of a king as proud and narcissistic as Concolor VII.

**Vincent:** "You're…not joking?"

**Concolor VII:** "I am not, your highness. I speak on behalf of all the pumas in the Rockies when I say we want to become your servants."

**Vincent:** "Why should I believe this sudden change of heart?"

**Concolor VII:** "Because you are truly the strongest King the Rocky Mountains has ever seen! According to the laws established by the first bear and cougar kings of the Rockies, the lesser ones shall always follow the strongest side. For years we cougars and you bears have been waging war against each other to determine which species were the true Kings of the Forest…And after a millennia of bitter fighting, I have come to realize what all my predecessors have not: You ARE the strongest side! The strongest side that ever lived! I and my fellow puma subjects would rather be you and your subjects' pets than sheep. We can never hope to defeat the might of the bears, especially their great leader, Vincent the Mighty! (Turns to his entourage) "Is that not right?"

All the mountain lions bow and remain there, waiting to hear their new King's words.

**Vincent:** "So lemme get this straight: You and all the mountain lions of the Rockies want to become MY subjects and my subjects' subjects, giving me and them all the land and power that you once held, to do whatever I and they see fit with said land and power not to mention yourselves, thus ending a war that has gone on since time immemorial, just like that?"

**Concolor VII:** "The choice is yours…You are our sovereign king now. If you choose to murder me, my family, and my kind right now, we would not even defend ourselves. Neither would you encounter any resistance nor retaliation from my species…I had told all mountain lions to follow your orders and not mine 3 days before sending my emissary to your Duke Hector's fief. We are yours to command, or enslave, or murder. We will take whatever lifestyle you have in store for us, your highness!"

Vincent turns his head and puts his fingers on his chin as he thinks. He knows the mountain lions are sincere…It's too unlike them to throw away their land, power, and freedom so easily to be a trick. The cougars, being not nearly as strong and resilient as bears, also would clearly have tired out with fighting the bears by this age. And Vincent could always use more land and power.

**Vincent:** "Concolor VII, I accept your offer. From here on, you and your kind will be subjects of my kingdom. And all subjects are free citizens who can do what they want, how they want as long as they don't try to overthrow me or abuse your freedom in a way that I don't agree with. You go against that, and you'll understand why I was once called Vincent the Hateful."

**Concolor VII:** "We wouldn't even think to do that, your highness. You have spared us when I offered you the opportunity to kill us if you so decided. Why would we want to overthrow you?! Our land and resources are now yours! (Loudly) Hail to Vincent the Mighty: the true master and King of the entire Rocky Mountains!"

The cougars 50 yards away repeated their former-leader's words. Vincent then turned over to face his palace and yelled, "My fellow Bear subjects, the war between mountain lions and bears had finally ended. The cougars have pledged allegiance to me and are now your equals. We now have more land and power than we ever had before!"

The bears 50 yards away smiled and all said, "Hail to Vincent the Mighty: the true master and King of the entire Rocky Mountains!"

Vincent then gave his former enemies a personal tour of his palace. Working together and with the lands of the cougars, Vincent's Kingdom became more wealthy and powerful than in all the Rocky Mountains' history.

In the years that followed came the dawn of a new age of prosperity for the two species of top predators in the Rockies. Vincent's (and his subjects') food, luxury, and power grew exponentially, almost without end. Everyone was content and no one tried to change anything by overthrowing Vincent who now had more than all he ever wanted.

He had _EVERYTHING_.

**End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, pretty unexpected outcome for Vincent don't you think? I admit that it's not the most interesting aftermath in dealing with Vincent, and some of you may have been disappointed by me not taking the more interesting path of other writers in having Vincent come back and try to get revenge on RJ and his family. Some of you also probably didn't like the fact that a nasty villain such as Vincent turned out to gain more instead of losing more in the end of **_**Over the Hedge**_**. **

**But ask yourself something: How many movies—how many stories in general—have you seen/read where the main villain not only lives, but gets filthy rich and has his/her own happy ending? I personally can count on 1 hand how many times I have read or seen a story like that. It's an angle that is rarely done. It's different. And I aimed to be different from the norm for this story. **

**I also have two other reasons for choosing the type of story I wrote. **

**1. The story where Vincent comes back to get revenge has been done many times by authors on this website, some are great (or have the potential to be great) and others are not. But the point is, there's nothing new I can bring to that type of a story, hence why I wanted to bring you a new type of story about Vincent's aftermath.**

**2. In regards to Vincent's "lighten up" in my story. According to the words of the actor who did Vincent's voice, Nick Nolte himself said in a random YouTube video I saw a long time ago (and sadly can't remember the title for others to go view themselves): "Vincent's not really a bad bear, he just has a big temper problem. When he sees someone he knows like RJ stealing all his stuff, rather than kindly asking for it back, he says 'I'm gonna have to kill you'. It's somewhat understandable…I sure wouldn't be very happy if I caught someone I knew stealing all my stuff either."**

**Yep. When it comes to researching in my stories while making them, not many can obsess like I can! But as much as I enjoyed writing this story, I love reading the (good) stories where Vincent returns as a villain even more, and don't mean to discourage anyone who is currently doing or will go that way in his/her story. By all means, follow whatever your imagination tells you!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to whenever I update or post a new story! Bye-bye for now!**


End file.
